Should I?
by MaeAngelic
Summary: [OneShot] Hiccup has a hard time coping when he confesses his love for a certain someone. Modern AU!


**A/N: Hey, hey my Hijack fanatics!  
****Here is a OneShot that I had written late at night. I had literally gotten out of bed to create this story, like seriously.  
****So enjoy! :D  
****Reviews are appreciated as well! Thanks for reading!**

**Warning: Some swearing**

* * *

_**Should I?**_

I scrunched the note in my hands, "Toothless, s-should I really go through with this?"

My best friend stared me down intently causing me to squirm. He seemed annoyed, very annoyed, "Yes Hiccup, for the millionth time YES!"

Of course I should do this, I waited for so long. This _crush_ started to grow larger and larger which pushed me to do this. Also the guidance from Toothless helped as well. Everyday, I struggled with myself to tell Jack that I liked him—no,_ loved_ him. Before I was very unsure with my sexuality, until now. After having a bad breakup with my recent "girlfriend", Astrid, I started to admire my gender more.

Astrid and I weren't exactly the ideal couple. We lost interest days after we confessed our feelings for each other. We didn't do any of the romantic stuff that mostly every couple does, let alone kiss. I was so sure that she could be my first, but _nooo_, things didn't go as planned. Things never go as planned which sucks. We just weren't ready to commit into a relationship.

However, I didn't become gay just because of that, I became gay because of that cheeky white-haired fellow that ended up sweeping me off my feet. It wasn't Jack's fault that he was so _damn_ handsome. I loved the way he showcased his award winning half-smile and how he could cheer people up with his cute sense of humor. His cool and friendly personality was just another thing to love about too. No wonder why all of the girls would fawn over whenever they got even the slightest glimpse of him.

"Um... Hiccup? Earth to Hiccup… Woo-hoo~ you there?"

Someone was shaking me. I immediately snapped out from my daze.

Shocked, I could recognize his voice from anywhere. Looking up at the force that shook me, I sheepishly shot a small smile at Jack.

"Uh, hi Jack."

_Oh my gods, this is going to be so awkward. _Shifting my head to avert his gaze, I looked around for Toothless, _where the hell would he be? _Jack was still grabbing onto my shoulders causing my freckled cheeks to slightly turn red.

"Toothless left," The taller boy said, "Um... he told me that you had something to say…?"

_Fuck you Toothless, Fuck you. _Unsure with what to reply, I stood there and started to fumble around with the note I held. _There is no turning back now._ Taking a deep breath, I quickly stuck out my hand, giving him the note.

After giving him the note, I just left. I couldn't bare the embarrassment that was overfilling my small frame. I wasn't even sure if Jack had read it or even looked at it. I started to run, my pace growing faster and faster with every step that I took. Burying my face in my hands I couldn't tell where I was going; all I was focused on was getting home, locking myself in the washroom, and cry until my eyes started to fall from their sockets.  
Without being aware with where I was going, I tripped on the crack of the sidewalk causing me to scrape my knee. _Oh Odin could this get any better? _Embarrassed and hurt, I felt like crawling into a dark hole just so I could die. As much as I refused to let my feelings get to me until I got home, my eyes started to well up, releasing ugly tears that lightly streaked my face.

I was too busy crying that I didn't even hear the faint footsteps in the distance that seemed to approach me.

"There you are! Gosh Hiccup, for a small boy like you, you sure can run fast!"

_Why, why WHY? _I tried to stop crying, but I couldn't; I felt like a complete idiot.

"Hey… hey stop crying Hiccup; it's just a mere little scratch."

I knew that my knee was bleeding, but that was the least of my worries. Right now, I had an urge to scream at Jack. The look on his face seemed like he didn't even care about the note that I gave him. It's as if none of that ever happened, but that was the moment which caused me to be here in the first place.

"Hiccup…"

With that, he wiped away my tears with his blue sleeve and pulled me into a long comforting hug. His slight scent of fresh mint and his warm gentle breath gave me a wonderful sense of comfort. I wish we could stay in this position forever. As we let go, I felt a tinge of emptiness.

Jack's piercing blue eyes stared into my green swollen ones. He looked unsure on what to do next. _What the hell was this guy thinking?_ Suddenly, he grabbed onto the collar of my button-up shirt pulling me closer until our noses touched. The white-haired boy immediately placed his soft pink lips upon mine without any hesitation at all. As I melted into his _kiss… Our kiss; _hard, but soft; fiery, but cool; a split second but also, forever- newly fresh tears started to flow down my shocked appearance. This moment was _perfect._ Even if this wasn't going as planned, I still felt a rush of happiness. Not only had he stolen my first kiss, he had also stolen my heart for the second time.

Parting to catch our breaths, Jack's beautiful half-smile appeared on his fair face, "Pick you up at eight?"

I nodded.


End file.
